There is known a semiconductor device referred to as “neuromorphic device”, which simulates a mechanism of neurotransmission in a brain. The neuromorphic device includes a plurality of cells that perform data operation and store data therein. The types of cells in the neuromorphic device include an NVM (non-volatile memory) type and a capacitor type. The capacitor type cell has a difficulty in controlling a leak component.
Further, in the neuromorphic device, control circuits and wires can be reduced by connecting a plurality of cells in a matrix, so as to downscale the neuromorphic device. When data is read in the neuromorphic device in which cells are connected in a matrix, the plurality of cells are connected to one bit line. Therefore, in the neuromorphic device in which the capacitor type cells are connected in a matrix, the cells connected to the same bit line are connected to one another when data is read, so that accumulated charges in the cells are averaged. Therefore, it has been difficult for the neuromorphic device including capacitor type cells to realize downscaling by connecting cells in a matrix.